Stargate: Origins
by Wyolake
Summary: The SGC is playing with some of the Ancient tech that happens to be laying around. Surprise! Chapter 8 is up; at this pace I'll have the next one up by the Fourth of July (but no promises)! If you have some ideas about where this should go feel free to pass them on. O'Neill, Hammond, and OCs. So far. Rated 'T' for language.
1. First Contact

_Flick._ Gray.

_Flick._ Gray.

_Flick._ Blue

_Flick._ Black.

_Flick_. Gray.

_Flick_. Black.

_Flick_. Gray.

_Flick._ Gray.

_Flick_. Black.

_Flick_. Nothing.

"Oh, I hate it when that happens." First Lieutenant Leilani Sakai paused the playback on the video feed. "I always feel like Samara's gonna come crawling out of the screen."

"Samara?" Second Lieutenant Edgar Rochester answered. "Don't you mean Sadako?"

"Well, they did get the same ghost to play them both. And she was Alma in FEAR, too."

"Poor thing; she's getting typecast."

"Well, maybe she deserves it." Without looking at the screen Leilani tapped the forward button until a real color appeared on it. Gray again. "You'd think they'd be able to program the computer to not show us those."

"I don't think they can."

"No, it's simple: have the computer figure out which color it is. If it can't, then there's nothing there, and the computer can just skip over it instead of frying our eyeballs. And our brains."

"And we get the added bonus of not having to die in a week." Edgar rubbed his eyes. "Wanna grab a pop or something?"

"We've got to get this done or Major Carter will have our asses. But damn it, you're right; I need a break." Leilani stood up and stretched. Joints popped and her bladder protested gravity's sudden attention. "I'm going to the ladies' room. You get to stay here and burn out your eyes."

"Why do you-"

"Because I outrank you."

"Oh, yeah. Heartless wench."

"What was that, _second_ lieutenant?"

"Grab me a Mountain Dew. Please. Ma'am."

"That's what I thought." Leilani walked out of the room (well, closet), ducked under the too-low conduit that ran across the doorway and stepped into the hall. She'd only taken two steps towards the restroom when Edgar whooped.

"Leilani! Get your ass back in here and check this shit out!"

Leilani rolled her eyes and turned around. She didn't bother going back into the viewing room; the monitor was easy enough to see from the door. But when she saw what was on the monitor she stood up fast enough to see stars when she hit her head on the conduit.

Edgar was pointing at the screen. "Check it out! Lord. Of. The. Fucking. Rings!"

* * *

General George Hammond stared disbelievingly at the conference room video display. "Are those…elves?" he asked.

"Well," Major Samantha Carter replied, "we're not calling them _that_, but…."

"They look like something out of Lord of the Rings," Daniel Jackson said distractedly. "Maybe I should brush up on my Tolkien."

Colonel Jack O'Neil sighed. "Daniel, are you about to tell us you speak elf?"

"That's elvish, Jack, and yes, I do."

"Funny. I always took you for the type that spoke Klingon."

"I do speak Klingon."

Jack blinked. "Why am I not-"

"Colonel, if you and Doctor Jackson are finished?"

"Sorry, sir. Go ahead, Carter."

Samantha sighed. "As I was saying, they certainly look like…well, you know, but there's no evidence that they _are_…." She refused to say the e-word and finished with a helpless gesture.

Teal'c spoke for the first time. "These individuals certainly seem to fit the description of elves as they appear in your modern popular culture. Why not call them so until we know what they call themselves?"

Daniel nodded in agreement. "Teal'c does have a point."

"So until we talk to them and they say otherwise we'll call them elfs."

Daniel sighed. "Elves, Jack."

"Elves it is, then."

"Now that that's settled can we _please_ let Major Carter finish her briefing?"

"Thank you, General. The…individuals appear to have technology approximating our Middle Ages. Note the weapons being carried…." Samantha droned for a short time longer, studiously avoiding the use of the e-word. "Any other questions, sir? Anybody?"

"Major Carter," the general asked, "is there any good reason to contact these people?"

"From any standpoint except sociological, I don't think so, sir."

George nodded. "Very well. We'll leave the elves be. But make a note about this in the database, and keep the QR program running. Just let me know if have any more interesting findings like this."

"Yes, sir! Teal'c?"

"Would it be possible to arrange a screening of _The Lord of Rings _movies within the SGC?"

"Meeting's over," Jack said. He was out of his chair and the conference room before anyone could object.

General Hammond shrugged. "Dismissed," he said resignedly.

Daniel mumbled quietly as he left the conference room. "_Vedui', amin ier_ Daniel Jackson. _Amin ier late_- No, that's not right…."

* * *

_A/N: This is a one-shot I came up with at lunch today and had to get it out of my head so I could keep working on _Middle of Nowhere._ As of right now I don't plan on updating with any kind of regularity, but we'll see what happens as the muse smacks me upside the head._

_Oh, and I'm taking some artistic license with the timeline WRT the _LoTR_ movies and SG-1._


	2. Second Contact

Jack managed to juggle his keys, a box of pastries, a notebook, and a carrier with four coffees without dropping anything. He elbowed the door of his truck closed, locked it, and headed towards the walk-through gate into CheyenneMountain.

"Morning, sir!" The SP at the gate, Airman…Jackson (no relation) snapped a sharp salute that Jack couldn't return.

"Morning, airman. Anything interesting happening?"

The guard dropped the salute. "No, sir."

Jack gave her a thin smile. "Let's keep it that way. Grab something, would ya?"

The airman grabbed the pastries and coffees and watched as he dug in his pocket for his access card. When he finally found it Jack reached up to swipe it and _brap brap brap._ The electronic locks on the gate snapped closed with sharp metallic clicks.

"Security condition bravo," Magic Voice said over the loudspeakers. "Security condition bravo."

Jack gave the SP a sour look.

"Not my fault, sir!" She held out the items she was holding for him.

Jack opened his mouth to reply but his phone beeped. He dug for that as two more SPs came out of the guard shack. With rifles. Loaded rifles. "Sir," the technical sergeant (Rounds, a good guy) said, "you need to retrieve your items and move away from the gate."

"I know, I know," Jack mumbled, but checked his latest text message. 'Pick up a bagel & 3 apple fritters.' Jack tensed for a second then relaxed as he decoded the message. He looked back up at the sergeant. "Go ahead and keep them; it's probably gonna be a while before they let us back in."

"You sure, sir?"

"Well, at least let me have mine." Jack snagged a cup from the carrier and moved away from the gate.

"Thanks, sir!" Sergeant Rounds called. "But you do know we'll still have to ticket you for parking in the general's spot, right?"

"Colonel O'Neill! Move your damn truck!"

* * *

General Hammond sat down heavily. It had been a long morning in the parking lot, and it was going to be a longer afternoon in the SGC. "At ease, everyone. Major Carter?"

Samantha moved to the front of the briefing room and called up the video display. There was a still shot of the quantum mirror displayed on the left monitor; a ubiquitous Power Point presentation was on the right. "Sir, this morning at zero-seven-fourteen the SGC experienced a Level 5 incursion via the quantum mirror. At no time was there a foothold risk; that information was reported to the Pentagon at-" She checked her notes. "-zero-seven-thirty-three. The external reaction team didn't even get off FortCarson."

"Too bad," Jack murmured. "I haven't seen Tony in a while."

"Actually, sir, Colonel Romero relinquished command about four months ago. But Colonel Duvall asked me to say hi."

"Chuck?"

Samantha checked her notes. "He's listed as Ri-"

"That's him. Just…don't use that name. He hates-"

"Major, could you continue please?"

"Sorry, sir. According to the timeline the intruder was detected immediately after entering the base. Security teams responded within one minute and the individual was secured two minutes after that. Here's the video; wait for time hack seven-fourteen-twenty-two."

Samantha stepped aside tapped the remote. The only way to tell there was a video running was by watching the seconds tick by on the left-hand monitor. But at the time indicated the mirror seemed to shiver and contract upon itself at the same time it spit out an-

"Major, is that one of the-"

"Sir-" Samantha stopped the playback. "-as far as we can tell this _is_ one of the _individuals_ we imaged while the mirror was tuned to QR6345789 Lima."

Jack grinned. "Just say the word, Carter."

"How was he able to come through?"

Samantha paid attention to the general. "The anthropological teams were taking second looks at some of the more interesting reflections, but we thought the mirror had been tuned to a 'dead channel' - for lack of a better word - before they shut down last night."

"Had it?"

"According to all the logs, yes, sir. If you'd like we can skip forward to the safety protocols."

"Stick with the timeline, Major."

"Yes, sir." Samantha started the video again and fast-forwarded. "Our containment procedures worked perfectly-"

"Carter," Jack said, "could you go back to normal speed or at least put on the Benny Hill music?"

The individual in the quantum mirror room was jumping back and forth at triple speed. The request for _Yakety Sax_ suddenly became apparent when the door flew open and the Quick Reaction Force team members began hopping into the room. The intruder pulled out a pair of long and ornate combat knives and leaped at suddenly normal speed towards the nearest QRF guy.

"He's quick anyway," Jack opined.

The intruder was certainly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, but so was the QRF. And their body armor provided better protection than the skirted tank top that appeared to be made of-

"Is he wearing leather?"

"Yes, sir. When we were finally able to tase him…well, his equipment is what you'd expect…individuals of his cultural and technological background to be carrying."

"Just use the word, Carter."

"So where is he now, Major?"

"He's in the medical bay, in restraints of course, and sedated. He appears to be healthy, but we're running basic medical tests on him."

The general's eyes flicked back to the video. "What about the QRF? Are they okay?"

"Minor injuries. Some cuts and bruises."

"And the mirror?"

"No damage to facilities or equipment, sir. But we've left the mirror active and dialed to…our guest's reflection. We'd like to let him get home, if possible."

"I'd like that, too, Major. But is it safe to leave the mirror active?"

"I believe so, sir. If any more of them should-"

"Just say the word, Carter."

"I am not going to call them-" Samantha stopped short and narrowed her eyes at the colonel.

"Almost got ya."

"Colonel O'Neill!"

_Brap, brap, brap._

"Security condition delta. Security condition delta."

Despite the sudden heightened tension Samantha breathed a sigh of relief and quiet word of thanks to Magic Voice. There was no way she was going to let O'Neill bully her into calling the…person in the infirmary _that word._

* * *

_A/N: Well, I said I'd update as the muse allowed, so here's the long-awaited second chapter._


	3. Brief and Briefer Briefings

Doctor Janet Frasier took a look at the bartender. A_ good _look. It was too bad Samantha wasn't here to see him. Then again, Samantha would have probably brought her laptop and spent the time at the bar working on new ways to make things explode, go faster, look cooler, or any combination of the three. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but this was vacation time, and, as Samantha was fond of saying, priorities needed to change according to the circumstances.

_Semper gumby,_ she thought, and finished her drink with a shudder.

"Get you something else, ma'am?"

Red and orange last night. Both had been nice, but the yellow drink she'd just finished…well, that was best forgotten. "Something green this time. And start thinking about blue."

The bartender gave her a smile that had to have been created by the gods. "Yes, ma'am." He turned away; Janet stole a glance at an ass created by the devil himself to tempt all of womankind. _Hmm._ Maybe she was feeling that yellow concoction after all.

With a pleased sigh she turned around and looked towards the beach. And there was Cassandra, looking pretty in her swimsuit as well as appropriately mischievous as she wrapped a pair of surfers around her little finger. No worries there, so Janet turned back towards the bar and groaned as _The Simpsons_ theme rang out from her purse. She grumbled, swore, and dug in after the offending item, and pushed the talk button hard enough to hurt. "Colonel O'Neill, I'm on leave! And I'm enjoying it!"

Janet rubbed her eyes. "Yes, that is an appropriate way to answer the phone. Wait, what?" And there went the pleasant part of the buzz. "How am I supposed- Of course. No I understand, but you need- Oh, thank you." She reached gratefully for the glass in front of her. "No, not you; the bartender."

"It is…green. Ooh, and tasty." Janet took another drink but nearly spit it back out. "No! No, damnit, Jack, this is my-"

"Okay, I'm flattered, but seriously? Put General Hammond on the phone." She actually had the time to take a couple of leisurely sips while waiting, but was seriously considering chugging her cocktail and getting on with blue. "Sir, Colonel O'Neill told me-"

She was interrupted, but the general was always easier to take than Jack. "Yes, sir, I understand, _but-_"

Janet let out a defeated sigh. "I know, sir, but that's what you said last time. First class? Well, I guess that's something. But _you'll_ have to explain this to Cassie. And my bartender."

* * *

Daniel walked up to Teal'c, who was standing and staring into the distance with a patience only the former Jaffa could muster. "SGC's on lockdown. No one in or out until further notice." He looked out over the ruins he'd been studying for the last few days.

"Did O'Neill elaborate on the danger?"

"He said it's medical. And it's bad enough they're calling Janet in off leave."

"I thought no one was being allowed to enter the SGC."

"She'll be pulling duty at a research lab outside the mountain."

"How serious is the situation?"

"Jack said it's an unknown pathogen, but it doesn't appear to be airborne. But they're not sure what's going on with it, so-"

"Better safe than sorry. A reasonable precaution."

"Exactly. So we're stuck here for a few more days." Daniel sighed and looked around. He really needed access to the SGC's databases to continue his research. "But there's just not much left to do here."

"Think of it as a vacation, DanielJackson."

"I don't know, Teal'c. No sandy beaches, no pretty girls, no fruity drinks with little umbrellas in them…." _Not even a decent library._

"We do have movies."

"I…don't think I can stand to watch _The Blues Brothers_ again. Uh, no offense."

"There was none taken, DanielJackson. I have, however, found a most excellent alternative."

"I'm not really in the mood for a movie."

"Very well." Teal'c suddenly got one of _those _looks. "I did think to bring an alternative means of entertainment. Are you familiar with a throwing weapon known as a Frisbee?"

* * *

Doctor Kellie Brister looked nervously across the conference room. General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, Majors Haugen and Baptista, Chief Master Sergeant Suter, Senior Master Sergeant Ansley, and a handful of other relatively senior personnel, all of whom outranked her in both grade and time in service stared back at her expectantly. She took a sip of water, then another one, and tried to clear her throat. She tried again.

"Doctor?" General Hammond gave her a look that meant _start now._

"Jeck-" _Oh, god! _Kellie felt her face starting to turn red. She was a doctor, not a staff officer, and she should be down in the infirmary taking care of her patient, not standing in front of every senior officer in the SGC who were all staring at her like she was an idiot and didn't know what she was doing because she didn't because she had no idea how to brief a senior officer when she didn't have medical equipment all around her and she was only a captain anyway and oh god her slides were a mess and would the animations even work and she hadn't printed handouts and would any of them even under-

She jumped when a hand hit her shoulder. "Doc, you're okay." Colonel O'Neill was suddenly there. He wasn't scowling though, he just looked a little impatient, and even kind of friendly. "I know you're nervous, but you need to tell us what you know. Oh, and, keep it simple for me, okay?"

"Y-y-yes, sir."

As Colonel O'Neill sat down General Hammond spoke. "Doctor, whenever you're ready." The _start now_ look was still there, but he was actually smiling. "Don't worry about being formal."

"As long as you tell us what we need to know without running out the room screaming you'll do fine," Colonel O'Neill added. The audience chuckled, but Kellie didn't feel any better. "But go ahead."

Another drink of water that was too dry to swallow and a few deep breaths later Kellie tried again. "S-s-sir, the uh, uh, patient, has uh-"

"Doctor," General Hammond interrupted, "would you be more comfortable briefing us in the infirmary?"

"Ohgodyes!"

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I lied. But doesn't having this chapter up now beat having it up before T-day?_

_If you're a _**MoN**_ fan don't worry, I'm still working on that but just had get this out of my head._

_And if you get a chance check out _**Family Ties**_ and leave some reviewing goodness over there!_


	4. The Calm Moment

The general was right: Kellie was a lot more comfortable briefing everybody in the less formal setting of the lab. "He, uh, has what looks like a virus, sir, but it's nothing that I've ever seen. Most viruses co-opt a cell's mechanism to reproduce copies of themselves, but this appears to be…rewriting the cell's DNA "

"Why?"

"For the same reason any virus takes over cell: to reproduce itself. But in this case the cell, or at least most of the infected cells, remain intact. They slowly reproduce the virus and release it to continue the process. I had an animation to show-" Kellie turned to log into her computer.

General Hammond shook his head at her. "Don't worry about it, doctor, I understand."

"Thank you, sir."

"Doctor, I know you had more to brief about the virus itself, but I need to know now: what is the danger to the SGC?"

Kellie took a deep breath and tried to picture her slides. "The virus isn't airborne, sir-"

"That's a relief."

"-but it is transmitted by bodily fluids."

Colonel O'Neill frowned. "That's not."

"However, it is destroyed by the usual things: bleach, acids, alc-"

The general suddenly looked a little worried. "Has it spread to any SGC personnel?"

Kellie gave him a short, serious nod. "I've checked the QRF team; the ones who subdued the patient. Sergeant Morrison was – is – definitely infected. He's in quarantine right now. The other members are in isolation and under constant observation. And we've taken blood from everybody else in the SGC just in case."

The general suddenly looked a lot worried. So did the rest of the audience. "How bad is the sergeant?"

"Other than feeling a bit run down he doesn't have any symptoms of anything right now, sir. We've started him on a course of antivirals, but…."

"But what?"

"They're likely to have a limited effect until we've had a chance to study the virus in more detail. Right now we're making a best guess."

"What about the medical team?"

Kellie let out a sigh of relief. "We follow standard infection prevention protocols, so it's unlikely any of us have been infected. But I've ordered blood tests every twenty-four hours until we have a better understanding of the virus. If any of us have been infected we'll know."

"But you felt confident enough to brief us?"

"Yes, sir. But it would be a good idea to keep the medical team – and anyone else who's had contact with the patient's blood - separated from as much of the SGC population as is practical."

A nod from the general. "A sensible precaution."

Kellie took a deep breath and steeled herself. "And I think the SGC should stay on lockdown for the time being."

Another nod. "I'll take that into consideration, doctor. What about our visitor?"

Kellie relaxed; the general was actually listening to her! "He's still sedated, but we can bring him out of it at your command, sir."

"Let's leave him sedated for now. Maybe we can talk to him in the morning. Speaking of which: how…human or…alien is he?"

"He responds to normal medical protocols, sir, so he's not too far off from us, but there are some differences. I'm waiting for the DNA analysis to come back, but for example, he appears to have two spleens, among other things."

"And his equipment?"

Senior Master Sergeant Ansley spoke up. "I'll field that one, sir. The medical team turned it over to us. We didn't find anything that looked out of the ordinary so we laid it out for the anthro team to examine, but secured it when the biohazard was declared. We bagged and tagged the stuff and deconned the room it was in. The gear's back with the medical team."

"Good work, master sergeant. Doctor?"

"We checked the blood on the weapons and other equipment. It's the patient's and Staff Sergeant Morrison's. Mostly. That's probably how he ended up getting infected."

"And the mirror room?"

"I had a hazmat team decon and place it off limits. We're setting up an airlock outside the room."

General Hammond nodded. "Good. Is there anything else important I need to know?"

"I…don't know, sir."

"Tell you what, doctor: e-mail me your slides and keep me posted on the patient and the sergeant. If anybody else shows signs of infection let me and Colonel O'Neill know immediately."

"Yes, sir."

"Does anybody have any questions for the doctor?"

Major Haugen (_the ass_) raised his hand. "Do we have any outside help on this?"

Colonel O'Neill answered before Kellie could. "Ol' Doc Frasier's been called in off leave. She'll be working downtown with the usual folks until we feel we can lift the quarantine."

"I suppose it's too early to even guess what this disease will do." Major Haugen looked directly at Kellie as he spoke.

"That's right, but we've injected a couple of mice. It might take a few days, but we'll know soon." _There!_

Somebody at the back of the room called out, "What about the elf?"

"Ha! I knew some-"

"Colonel! Go ahead doctor."

"We'll see about returning him home as soon as we've had a chance to interview him. He might know something about this virus, or at least know someone who does. But the final decision is up to General Hammond."

"Understood, doctor. But just so you know: I'd like to have our guest returned home ASAP. Any other questions?" Nobody spoke up, so the general continued. "Keep me posted on Sergeant Morrison and the patient. If there's no new developments the senior staff will meet at zero-seven-hundred in the morning. Get some food and some rest everybody. Dismissed!"

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I missed the equinox. But I did publish this before Thanksgiving. Give props to **shameless . 0 . self . 0 . inserter . **for putting a boot to my rear! But don't expect the next chapter before Boxing Day!_


	5. Step Up

"That," Jack said flatly, "is not good."

George nodded slowly. "I'm inclined to agree, Colonel."

The SGC's senior staff was staring worriedly at a video featuring a pair of lab mice. But the mice were far from normal. Their sleek, white fur had fallen out and was replaced by a scabrous set of grey and black mottled lesions that gave the critters a patchwork appearance. The audience watched nervously as the mice attacked the not-heavy-enough rubber glove that protected the lab tech's hand.

"Doctor," George continued, "is your tech okay?"

"She's fine, sir. The mice tried, but they weren't able to get through the glove."

"How's Sergeant Morrison?"

"No change. If anything he says he's feeling a better."

"And our guest?"

"We attempted to bring him out of sedation, but he reacted violently to us. Not like this-"

A not-so-subtle sense of relief swept through the briefing room.

"-but rather just from fear and anger, sir. But we sedated him again, sir. For his own safety and ours."

Jack nodded. "Good thinking."

"Thank you, sir. But, uh, the mice. Just so you know: we sacrificed them and we're conducting autopsies right now. We'll let you know what we find."

"Hey, doc. Why would the mice be…?" Jack trailed off, not certain what he wanted to ask.

Kellie read his mind. "Affected this quickly? Faster metabolism, higher relative dose of the virus, possibly an immunity issue. But those are…educated guesses right now. But Sergeant Morrison doesn't appear to be in any immediate danger. If that's what you're wondering."

"It was. Thank you."

The general sighed. "Thanks for the update, doctor."

"Actually, sir, I have an alibi. We took samples of the mirror room. There's no sign of the virus there that we were able to find."

"Good to know. If there's nothing else here are my orders: make sure your people are okay. Go get some breakfast, and if you need it, take a nap! Next meeting is at thirteen hundred. I'll want updates and possible courses of action from every department. Dismissed."

People stood up with scattering of "Yes, sir!" and quickly moved to vacate the conference room.

George moved a little faster than one of them. "Doctor. Does Sergeant Morrison know…about this?"

Kellie shook her head. "We haven't told him, sir."

"Good. Let's not tell him yet."

* * *

"Come on in, Colonel. Coffee?"

"Please, sir."

George poured a cup and handed it over. "So what do you think?"

Jack accepted the cup gratefully. "It's probably the best idea we've got."

"It's risky."

"Everything we do down here – and out there – is risky. But sitting on our butts is riskier." Jack took a sip of his coffee. "Especially for Sergeant Morrison."

George nodded and sighed. "I agree with there, but…."

"Sir, this shouldn't be any different than when we helped the alternate universe Carter."

"I don't know about that. We're dealing with an unknown disease and a definitely non-alternate visitor."

"That's true, sir, but when have we ever been ones to sit back and let things just happen? And not have it blow up in our face?"

George considered the words for a moment then nodded. "You're right, of course, Jack." He took a healthy swig of his lukewarm and too sweet coffee while waving at a couple of folders on his desk. "So who do you like: Baptista or Haugen?"

"They're both good." Jack shrugged then dug into a pocket. He balanced a nickel on his thumb. "Heads for Haugen?"

"Colonel, if you're not going to be serious you can get out!"

Jack blinked. "I am serious. They're both ready for command. Haugen's had a bit more off-world time but Baptista's a better tech. Both are good leaders; they'd just need a good team. So, heads or tails?"

"Colonel…."

"I kid, I kid."

* * *

From: Hammond, George S., MajGen (USAF)

To: Haugen, Lawrence J., Maj (USAF)

Cc: O'Neill, Jonathan J., Col (USAF); Brister, Kellie X., Capt (USAF)

Attachments: mirrorcoas (S/SGC)

Subject: Congratulations and Your Mission

Lieutenant Colonel Haugen,

First, let me congratulate on your promotion.

Second, SG-30 will be yours to command. Make your team selections ASAP. Get with Col. O'Neill if there's any problems re: availability of other team members.

Third, see the attachment and note the changes I've made. I need an OPORD from you re: this NLT 0900 tomorrow morning. Per my orders Dr. Brister will be accompanying you and your team.

Best of luck,

Major General George Hammond

* * *

From: Brister, Kellie X, Capt (USAF)

To: Hammond, George S., MajGen (USAF)

Cc: O'Neill, Jonathan J., Col (USAF)

Subject: Your Mission

Sir,

I don't think my skills are suited to an off-world mission. I think I'd be better utilized in a research capacity here.

Doctor (Captain) Kellie Brister

* * *

From: Haugen, Lawrence J., Maj (USAF)

To: Hammond, George S., MajGen (USAF)

Cc: O'Neill, Jonathan J., Col (USAF)

Subject: Congratulations and Your Mission

Sir,

With all due respect: Dr. Brister? She's a good lab tech, but I don't think she's cut out for field duty.

No problem re: the OPORD provided a final drafts okay. Should have that and team selection by your deadline.

v/r

Maj. Larry Haugen

* * *

_Electronic beeping._

"Hammond here."

"I'm on it, sir."

"Thanks, Jack."

* * *

From: O'Neill, Jonathan J., Col (USAF)

To: Brister, Kellie X., Capt (USAF); Haugen, Lawrence J., Maj (USAF)

Cc:

Subject: don't make me come up there

Jack O'Neill

Colonel, USAF

* * *

From: Brister, Kellie X., Capt (USAF)

To: O'Neill, Jonathan J., Col (USAF)

Cc:

Subject: don't make me come up there

Sir,

There was no body to the e-mail you last sent.

Doctor (Captain) Kellie Brister

* * *

From: Haugen, Lawrence J., Maj (USAF)

To: O'Neill, Jonathan J., Col (USAF)

Cc:

Subject: don't make me come up there

Roger, sir.

v/r

Maj. Larry Haugen

* * *

From: O'Neill, Jonathan J., Col (USAF)

To: Brister, Kellie X., Capt (USAF)

Cc:

Subject: don't make me come up there

Did there need to be?

Jack O'Neill

Colonel, USAF

* * *

From: Brister, Kellie X., Capt (USAF)

To: O'Neill, Jonathan J., Col (USAF)

Cc:

Subject: don't make me come up there

Sir,

No, sir. Understood.

Doctor (Captain) Kellie Brister

* * *

_A/N: Next update goal: Presidents' Day!_


	6. Best Laid Plans

**SECRET / SGC**

**Cheyenne Mountain Complex**

**DTG**

**OPERATIONS ORDER (OPORD) 06-092 SGET-30 DRAFT**

**References**:

Stargate Command Standard Operating Procedure

Stargate Excursion Team Operations Manual (SGETOM)

**Time Zone Used Throughout the Plan (Order): **Local

**Task Organization: **

**Stargate Command (SGC)**

Headquarters Element (HQE)

Field Support Flight (FSF)

Medical Flight (MED)

Research and Development Flight (R&D)

**1. SITUATION.** The SGC has suffered an intrusion by a single member of an unknown humanoid species. This individual is infected with an unknown pathogen that has infected a member of SGC.

**a. Enemy Forces. **

1. Weather: unknown, but likely temperate.

2. Environment: dry underground ruins/caverns. Unknown but likely temperate forest area outdoors.

3. Enemy forces: unknown, but likely. Intruder is hostile; intruder's allied forces are likely to share his beliefs. Location, activity, disposition unknown. Tech level likely to be medieval or equivalent.

4. Enemy COA: most likely to attack via ranged ambush using projectile weapons (bows and arrows) or in hand-to-hand using melee weapons (swords, knives, etc.). Likelihood of retreat when faced with modern weapons is unknown.

**b. Friendly Forces.**

1. See Task Organization above.

2. SG-30: LtCol Lawrence Haugen (commanding), Capt Richard Grinstead (anthropological), 1stLt. Leilani Sakai (technical), TSgt Edward Burcham

c. Environment: Dry underground caverns and unknown.

d. Attachments and detachments. MED will provide Dr. (Capt.) Kellie Brister and one assistant (lab technician, physician's assistant, etc.; MED's choice).

**2. MISSION. **SG-30 will transit to QR6345789L via the Quantum Mirror (QM). Primary objective is to return the intruder to his place of origin. Secondary objective is to discover the nature and potential treatments for the pathogen.

**3. EXECUTION. Intent. **Returning the intruder may allow the solution to both problems. If at all possible friendly contact will be made with the intruder's allies or other native groups. If friendly contact is not possible SG-30 will assume a defensive posture, but will not return to the SGC until the MED team has completed its mission or unless faced with overwhelming hostile forces.

**a. Concept of Operations. **

1. Maneuver: A MALP-C will precede any human movement through the QM and provide a visual scan of the entry area. If safe SG-30's initial movement through the QM will be IAW the SGETOM, only by the commander and two other team members. Based on terrain and contacts further transitions through the QM will await a visual confirmation from SG-30. The intruder will be bound and carried on a stretcher by the MED team and fourth SG-30 team member. The MALP will be used to recon the caverns and the area immediately outside. Base camp will be established ASAP according to terrain and security requirements. A MUAV will be used to scout the immediate area around base camp. Foot patrols will be established IAW the SGETOM.

2. Rules of engagement: If a local population is discovered first contact procedures will be employed IAW SGETOM Contact Scenario 6. Self-defense is authorized but all practical measures should be made to break contact before weapons are used.

**b. Tasks to Subordinate and Partner Units. **The MED team will carry a standard field medical kit, a field emergency medical kit, and lab equipment necessary for its mission. The MED team will be responsible for all research and other issues regarding the pathogen.

**c. Coordinating Instructions.**

1. FSF will provide one micro UAV.

2. R&D will provide one VTRS for SG-30 field use and one VTRS for HQE use.

3. HQE will provide command and control support IAW the SGETOM.

**4. SERVICE SUPPORT. **Standard SGC support for a 3-day reconnaissance mission for 6 personnel. MED team will coordinate for its mission essential gear.

**a. General.** FSF will provide a standard 3-day loadout per its SOP.

**b. Material and Services.**

1. Supply: (categories not listed are N/A)

a. Subsistence: MREs x3 days. 1 day carried water. Coordinate with FSF for water resupply if local sources prove unsafe or unavailable.

b. C&IE: IAW SGETOM for temperate climate. Personal comfort items are authorized.

c. Arms and Ammo: M4A1s with 210 rounds per individual for SG-30 (4 personnel). M9s with 30 rounds per individual for SG-30 and MED team (6 personnel). M203A1 with standard loadout for SG-30 (1 individual). One full reload for all weapons to be carried.

d. MEI: MALP-C, MUAV, VTERS

e. Medical: delegated to MED team

2. Transportation, Services, Maintenance: N/A

**c. Medical Evacuation:** IAW the SGETOM.

**5. COMMAND AND SIGNAL. **

**a. Command: **IAW the SGETOM. MED team falls in chain of command after SG-30 personnel.

**b. Signal: **

1. IAW the SGETOM for off-world operations.

2. The Visual Telemetry Relay System (VTRS) will be emplaced as soon as practical. Data relay via the VTRS will be used for all communications with SGC. All assigned and attached personnel will ensure their CCDs are synched with the VTRS.

**ACKNOWLEDGE:** POC for this OPORD is the undersigned.

Lawrence J. Haugen, LtCol, USAF

**DISTRIBUTION:**

Commander, SGC

SGC HQE

SGC FSF

SGC MED

SGC R&D

Capt Grinstead

1stLt. Sakai

TSgt Burcham

Dr. (Capt) Brister

* * *

_A/N: Told you this would be completely different. Next update goal is still President's Day._


	7. Pep Talks

From: O'Neill, Jonathan J., Col (USAF)

To: Haugen, Lawrence J., Maj (USAF)

Cc:

Subject: OPORD

Larry,

Looks pretty good. I made some minor changes and notified the necessary folks about the team selection. I'll provide your draft to the general. Be prepared to brief this in final form NLT 0900 tomorrow. If nothing else comes up your go time will be 1300 tomorrow. Good luck!

Jack O'Neill

Colonel, USAF

* * *

"I can't believe it. You're already getting tapped for an off-world mission."

Leilani gave the junior lieutenant a grin. "You know, technically it's not off-world."

"Fine," Ed huffed. "Off-universe, then."

Leilani froze in place as chicken skin ran up her back. "Ye-ah." She drew out each letter. "That's a little...freaky, I guess, when you actually stop and think about it."

"Alternate universes. Side realities. Parallel dimensions. 'Mirror, Mirror'."

"Fuck you. And I'll make sure to say 'Hi' to your good twin."

"I think you're more likely to run into Gandalf."

"I don't think we dialed that far out."

"Lani, are you serious? That was a fucking elf that came through the mirror. You saw the DNA results. I saw the DNA results!"

"Therefore we'll end up in Mordor?"

"I'm not saying that, but…. Look, wherever you end up, careful, okay?"

"Aw, I didn't know you cared."

"I'm not joking around. You've seen a lot of mission reports. You know how many bad ones there are. Think about the ones we're not cleared for."

Chicken skin ran up Leilana's back again but she shook it off. Still, she suddenly didn't want to be under the mountain anymore. "Okay. But let's sneak out and grab some real dinner."

"Condemned man's last meal?"

That broke the tension she was feeling. "I'm gonna be stuck with MREs for the next few days. Wouldn't you?"

"Come on. I'll buy you some sushi."

"From the cafeteria? Screw that; I want a steak!"

* * *

The phone line clicked as someone picked up the receiver. "Hello?" came an elderly man's voice.

Lawrence gave the senior a nod across the phone line. "Hey, Zack, it's Larry."

"Hey, flyboy!"

A quavering voice rose from the background. "Zachary, who's there?"

"It's Larry. Lawrence. You know, the flyboy from down the hall."

"The one who saved your ass?"

"That's the other one."

"Oh. Well, tell him I said hello."

Zack turned his attention back to the phone. "The wife says, 'Hello.' So, let me guess: your fish?"

Lawrence smiled sheepishly even though it was a phone call. "Yeah. For few more days, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

The background voice drifted into hearing again. "Is that the man with the pretty fish? Tell him his poor fish are getting lonely."

"You heard the lady," Zack laughed. "Yeah, I'll watch'em for you." He dropped his voice. "Just between you and me: a girl'll keep you warmer."

"Yeah, but the fish'll be there when I get home."

* * *

"Eddie! Ready to go, man?"

_Cha-clack!_

Technical Sergeant Edward Burcham finished the function check on the M4 and laid it on the table next to the rest of SG30's weapon loadout. He gave his friend a grin filled with confidence. "Ready to rock and roll."

Bobbie gave him a grin in return. "Make sure you score some elf booty."

* * *

Kellie came to attention and saluted crisply. "Sir, Doctor Brister reporting as ordered."

Colonel O'Neill looked up from his desk and returned the salute with a relaxed one of his own, but didn't say anything, even after dropping the salute.

Kellie dropped her hand and remained at attention.

The colonel leaned forward over his entropy-laden desk and fixed Kellie with a hard expression and harder eyes. "First off: never, ever, bother the general with something like this again. Second: if you absolutely have to bother the general with something like this _make sure you go through me!_ Third: you're going on this mission. Questions?"

She had some but Kellie decided they weren't worth asking. "No, sir!"

Colonel O'Neill's expression softened. "You're lying."

"Sir?"

"Have a seat, doc."

"Thank you, sir."

The colonel's eyes had lost their hard edge. "This'll be your first off-world mission, right?"

Kellie sat at attention. "Yes, sir."

The colonel actually smiled at her; it was a nice one. "Doc. Relax. Listen: I know going off-world is scary, but this _is_ what you signed up for. And you're a good tech and you're the SME on this virus _and_ you're a doctor. Triple threat."

Kellie already knew that's why she was going. "Yes, sir."

"But-" Colonel O'Neill's smile broadened. It was warm and reassuring and confident. Not flirty at all despite what Janet said. "-you need to man up and do this, and do it right." He waved vaguely at the paperwork singularity on his desk and the smile dropped. "Your evals are good, but you're being considered for reassignment. I don't want that to happen. Janet doesn't want that to happen."

Despite the seriousness of what the colonel had just told her Kellie was relieved, but it didn't last long.

The colonel continued. "I'm sure you'll do well wherever you end up, but you definitely won't have the opportunities you do here. _That's_ why you're going on this mission. One last chance to see what we're all about. To see what you're all about. Understand?"

Kellie choked out her answer. "Yes, sir."

"Questions?"

"No, sir."

Colonel O'Neill shook his head. "You're still lying. But you're still going. Dismissed."

Kellie practically leapt to her feet and saluted.

"Think hard about what I said." The colonel returned the salute. "That's all."

Kellie executed an about face and headed for the door. A pair of lieutenants jumped up as she opened it.

"Hey, doc? Send those two in."

Kellie gave the two a curious look and shrugged. "You heard the colonel."

The Asian woman and white man swallowed in tandem and crept gingerly into the colonel's office. Even through the closed door she could hear O'Neill's voice.

"What the hell were you two thinking…?"

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I totally missed my last deadline. Sorry. Therefore, I will make no promises at all regarding the next one._


	8. First Steps

The MALP-C quivered around its own reality and shrunk into itself. Many, many, universes to the right (although, as far as the MALP was concerned, it had taken the left turn at Albuquerque) reality shook itself like, well, a Mabari shaking off water, and the MALP (by way of a gentlemen's agreement between the two linked universes) didn't so much materialize as it was just suddenly there.

It retracted its arm from the quantum mirror and, like it had been instructed by its masters, backed up three meters, rotated forty degrees widdershins, backed up another meter, and took a deep breath. The air wasn't sweet (not that the MALP cared) but it was certainly breathable, and the MALP effortlessly converted that information to a Power Point file and displayed it on a monitor.

While doing that the MALP also (again, as instructed) took a look around. That information was displayed on a second monitor. With its first two tasks complete, the MALP relaxed, and waited with the patience of the non-sentient for the results of the next three tasks.

* * *

The video feed blinked as the MALP updated its slides. _Air test results: negative. Water test results: negative. Particulate test results: negative._

George sighed. "Jack?"

"Never any guarantees, sir."

The general nodded and tapped the microphone button. "SG30, you are a go. Godspeed!"

* * *

Leilani watched Major Haugen and Tech Sergeant Burcham reach for the quantum mirror. Reality wavered unpleasantly as if the thing she couldn't quite ever see on the edge of her vision was now directly in her line of sight. And then everything was right again, except the major and the sergeant were on the other side of the mirror and checking their flanks.

It was like watching them through a smoky window with perfectly soundproof glass. The major pointed and spoke sharply to the sergeant, who responded with an obvious, "Yes, sir!", turned on a flashlight, and disappeared towards the MALP. The major poked his boot at something just out of frame and said something else and then keyed his radio. Whatever he heard satisfied him because he looked back at the mirror, held up two fingers, and gave the 'come on through' signal.

Captain Grinstead bumped Leilani's arm. "You ready, eltee?"

Leilani swallowed nervously. "I better be, sir."

The captain answered casually. "Piece of cake. And no Jaffa shooting at us, right?"

She still wasn't convinced. "If you say so, sir."

The captain stepped up to the mirror. "We'll go together. On three."

Leilani took three hesitant steps and stopped next to the artifact. "No. Right now." She reached out and touched the window before she could lose her nerve.

Reality twitched unnervingly for those watching, but for Leilani there was but an instant of not even disorientation, and then she pulled her finger away from the mirror, unsure if she'd even made the transfer. Captain Grinstead was right beside her; they turned away from each other and Leilani let out the breath she was holding. When she breathed in she could smell dry, dusty air overlaid with the obvious smell of rotting meat.

"Cover the door, lieutenant."

"Yes, sir."

Leilani hopped down a short staircase she hadn't seen through the mirror and unsafed her M4. An ancient stone and metal door with undecipherable (well, for her at least) stood partially open. Easily open enough for the elves to get through, but also easily open enough for the bear-sized corpse that was taking up too much space in the short hallway outside. Leilani suppressed a gag at the stench coming off the beast and clicked on her weapon's flashlight.

Surprise. It was a bear corpse, but this one was scabbed and oozing corruption. A sick bear just dead, or a dead one here too many days, or something else? Given what she knew of the mission Leilani was thinking something else. Especially with what looked like mummified bodies holding weapons that were partially obscured by the larger corpse.

"Hallway's secure, but there's a dead bear-looking thing out here." _At least I hope it's dead._ She resisted the sudden urge to empty a magazine into it.

"'Bear-looking thing'?" Sergeant Burcham asked.

"Oh, and some bodies, but they're not as fresh."

Burcham started to say something else but Major Haugen cut him off. "Let the doctor decide that. Get the stretcher over here; I'm bringing them through."

* * *

Staff Sergeant Quiroz looked over at Kellie. "That's the signal, ma'am." The burly med tech scooped up the unconscious elf. "Little help?"

Kellie clipped the elf's IV bag to the sergeant's vest and double-checked the drip. "Good to go." She looked back up at the camera and felt a hint of panic.

The intercom _clicked_ and Colonel O'Neill's reassuring voice came over the speaker. "You'll do fine, doc. Just remember that."

Kellie nodded back at the camera and gave it a nervous smile. She turned towards the mirror and watched as the sergeant winked into it.

"This is a bad idea," she mumbled to herself. She could swear the mirror was looking at her.

_Click. _"Move out, doc."

Kellie took two short steps, ignored the whispering in her head, and reached out to the mirror. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to happen, but the reality of it was that she was suddenly standing in a dim cave filled with tree roots and the odor of rotting flesh.

"Okay," she announced to the room. "That wasn't so bad." For the first time she actually felt good about the mission.

Her med tech looked up from where he was laying the elf on the stretcher they'd brought for him. "See, doc? Told you it'd be muy bueno."

* * *

"Radio check. Weapons tight."

"Clear back here. And I think we've got an exit, but the MALP won't fit."

"Eltee, get the VTRS set up."

"Patient's stable."

"Do I have time to get some pictures?"

"Oh, my god. Is that a…bear?"

The MALP had sat there quietly during all this, and acted uncomplainingly when told to, but in it's own unthinking way it couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

* * *

_A/N: this_ **is** _a secondary fic that was originally intended to be one-shot. Please be patient; I will update as I can, but as you can see I've only pushed out eight chapters in about eleven months. I've got the general plan on where I'd like to go with it but I don't know how quick it'll get done. I'm willing to keep poking at this (on a very irregular schedule; _**Middle of Nowhere** _is my main project) if you're willing to keep reading. Let me know what you think._


End file.
